


Ghost of Christmas Past

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Category: The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Gen, Ghosts, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: Susie returns to her sister for Christmas in the late 1980s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short Christmas Drabble, I'm still working on Salmon

It is Christmas Eve in the small snow-covered Philadelphia suburb known as Norristown, Pennsylvania. The town is lit by a sea of Christmas lights and decorations. Lindsey Heckler, a wife and a mother, has just finished decorating her house for the upcoming holiday. Her parents will be coming over tomorrow and Sam should returning home from his parent's rest home. Christmas is usually a busy day for Lindsey Heckler.

Lindsey's daughter Abigail sits in the living room of the house, watching the timeless classic named 'Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer'. The TV then cuts to a commercial break where Abigail stand up and starts dancing to the soda song. She still enjoys the song even at the age of 9 and a half years old. A bright light begins to flash by the Christmas tree, Abigail ignores it and continues to give her undivided attention to the television. The light begins to become brighter and brighter and Abigail can no longer ignore its presence, she turns towards it and watches it in awe. The light morphs into a young girl with curly red hair, who looks like she is around the age of fourteen, wearing a long white and heavenly robe. 

"Are you an angel?" Abigail asks in amazement.

"No," the girl responded, "I am not an angel. But I am your aunt Susie." Susie then sits down on the floor with her legs crossed so she can speak to Abigail, who stares at her in amazement.

"My aunt Susie died a long time ago," said Abigail in confusion.

"I did die long ago, but I went to heaven. I've been trying to return and see my family again for many years and now I am back." After so many years, Susie has finally returned home, she becomes a little tearful. "Is your mother here?" Abigail runs out to fetch her mother, who is outside speaking with a neighbor. A minute passes and Abigail comes in with Lindsey. Lindsey freezes and begins to cry.

"I never thought I would ever see you again," said a tearful Lindsey. In front of her is her long dead sister, Susie, who has not aged a second since December 1973.

"But I saw you," Susie replied, "I watched over you and everyone else I loved in heaven." 

Lindsey smiled at the ghost of her sister. It was her best Christmas gift ever, to be reunited with her older sister.

"Merry Christmas," said Lindsey "I love you."


End file.
